Master's Hidden Optics
by Azurala
Summary: Icy has always wondered what his older brothers/master's true optics look like.


**Ok, so in this fic, Blitzwing's three personas each have their own bodies and are three different entities. Calm persona- Icy. Angry persona- Hothead. Crazy persona- Random.**

**Also, this story is credited entirely to Krazifreak on Deviantart, posted on the Author's Comments on this picture-**

**.com/favourites/#/d21xrl4**

Well, this was certainly different.

Usually, whenever Hothead returned home from work, he would be greeted by his two younger brothers, possibly tackled to the floor by the more hyper one. Then the youngest one, Random, would run off to play with his toys while the middle brother, Icy, would help him settle in by taking his coat and bringing him a tall glass of oil.

Instead, Hothead walked in to what appeared to be an empty house. Though squeaky clean as it usually is, unless Random decides to wreak havoc just for the hell of it, it was far too empty, even for his taste. Hothead loosened his tie, feeling a bit uneasy.

He walked through the hall of their home, hoping to find the usual toy fire truck sitting in the hallway, or the sound of splashing as Icy attempted to give Random a bath. But still, there was that unnerving silence that is usually seen in horror films right before the killer pops out of nowhere. If he wasn't as arrogant as he was, he would have looked over his shoulder when he thought of that.

He finally reached Icy and Random's room. He began slowly opening the door, noting how dark it was in the room. He figured they weren't in there, but the thought was wiped clean when he saw a sleeping Random tucked into his bed with what looked like a rag on his head.

Hothead slowly began to walk in, looking over to Icy's bed, where the young bot had fallen asleep while reading a book. The oldest took one step in, and the small creak in the floor was enough to have the younger bot jolt up from his cat nap. Hothead suppressed a small chuckle as Icy began scrambling to his feet, playing off that he wasn't asleep.

"I- ah...um...v-velcome home, Mazter!" he finally managed to sputter out.

"I've told jou a zouzand times, Icy. Jou don't haff to call me 'Mazter', ezpecially in our own home," Hothead chuckled again, patting the smaller one's helm with his servo. "Zo... vhat's vrong vith Random?"

"Zmall fever, nozing to really vorry about," Icy said, as calm as ever.

"How long haz he been like zat?"

"Un hour or two."

Hothead knew Random wouldn't go to sleep tonight if he felt better after waking up. Slag.

"Um, Mazte- er... Hothead? Can I azk jou a queztion?" Icy asked timidly.

Icy usually didn't ask questions. Actually, he never asked questions. He usually answered Random's silly questions or considered serious questions Hothead suggested. And to ask it in such a timid voice... something was definitely on the mech's mind.

"Vhat iz it, Icy?"

"Um...I-uh...C-Can I...um..." It was actually really cute watching the younger mech stumble and jumble his words. If they weren't having a serious conversation, Hothead probably would have jumped him and-

'Okay can't have those thoughts right now. Later.' Hothead thought, calming himself down as Icy continued stuttering.

Finally, Icy got the courage to just spit it out.

"Can I zee jou vithout jour visor?"

...

Hothead stood there, a bit dumbfounded. Really, just letting the question process into his processor. Did his audio receptors hear right? Icy wanted to see Hothead without the visor? Hothead thought for a moment. No other mech, Kittycon or Autodog, had ever seen him without his classic visor, save for one other mech whose name won't be mentioned. Just the thought brought back bad memories.

On the other hand, this was his brother. The more understanding of all three of them. If you asked him not to mention something or keep something a secret, he would keep his promise. Hothead knew this. He knew from many embarrassing experiences that Random should never know about. Especially that blabbermouth of a 'Con.

Hothead glanced down at Icy, who was now standing right in front of him. His normal optic staring directly into Hothead, and if possible, right through into his core processor. The shorter of the two reached both servos up to both sides of Hothead's face, gripping the sides of the visor between his digits. He began to pull away, visor in hands.

Soon, Icy was looking directly into the optics of his older brother, for the first time in stellar cycles. They were like his own, red with white pupils. Unlike Icy's, he had two good optics while he himself only had one.

And Icy could honestly say for a fact, Hothead didn't look like Hothead. At all.

Hothead had a very tough and rugged nature, and the visor was what completed that. Without the visor, he seemed a lot more...harmless, for lack of a better word.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but was merely less than a cycle.

Icy slowly lifted his servos, placing the visor back on Hothead's face. When the visor was securely back on Hothead's optics, Icy dropped his servos. They stood in silence for a moment, interrupted by the rustling of Random, who by now was feeling better and wide awake. The youngest mech jumped out of bed, with that jagged grin imprinted on his face.

"Willkommen zuhause, Hothead!" he cheerfully stated. "I'll go make Zervo Zalad for dinner!" He then took off down the hall to the kitchen. The two remained where they stood for a moment, and before heading off to join their brother, looked at each other.

"Don't tell Random."

"Promize." 

German Key-

_Willkommen zuhause. _=_ Welcome home._


End file.
